Shades of Grey
by WalkingDeadRox
Summary: "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. The world believes that it is always black and white but the truth is there are many shades of grey. Don't let your past influence whom you'll become." DISCONTINUED
1. Meeting Everyone

**A/N: I decided to update all my chapter into third person point of view since I suck at first person point of view. There will be one huge change by the end of episode 1 for this story so stick around if you think this is just a rewritten form of the first person point of view Shades of Grey.**

**Disclaimer: I do own **_**The Walking Dead**_**. All rights reserved to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale Games.**

Six people ran through the door exhausted by what was happening outside. A middle-aged man named Ralph asked the group of people, "You alright?"

"Yeah I think so," a somewhat plump guy said. He had a bit of a nerd feel toward him.

"Thanks for saving our asses out there." A news reporter said.

"Thanks for savin mine." Ralph said

"We have to be quiet; we don't know if any of them are in here!" An older man whispered sharply.

"You're right." Ralph whispered back. "You and I are going to check out the place."

The older man nodded his head in agreement and they searched the place. Their search resulted in the find of an elderly couple in the office. There was blood everywhere. "Oh my gosh." Ralph said with somber eyes; he checked their vitals but they were both gone.

"Get a hold of yourself and help me move them!" The old man said angrily as he took a hold of the elderly man.

"Alright." Ralph said taking a hold of the elderly woman and the two threw the bodies out into the alleyway.

They got back inside and a young man with a baseball hat said, "How about some introductions? My name is Glenn."

"I'm Ralph."

"Carley," the news reporter said.

"My name's Doug." The guy that gave off a nerdish feel said.

"I'm Lilly; my dad's name is Larry." The woman with the tank top said. She then directed her attention to the door and said. "That door stays shut no matter what, got it." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

She then headed off to the office to try and get into the pharmacy. Ralph and Larry start moving the pallet and desk that was blocking the way. She starts to turn the doorknob and swears with the result of the door not opening.

"What's wrong?" Ralph asked.

"The door's locked." She said

"We probably should have checked the bodies of the elderly couple before throwing them out." Ralph said directing his attention to Larry. "The key might have been on one of them."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He said sharply and started looking around the room for the keys. Ralph glared at him for a few minutes from the unreasonable anger but eventually, Ralph joined the search but it wasn't long till they heard the door open and some gun shots.

"Crap what's goin' on!" Ralph exclaimed.

Larry and Ralph ran into the store to see that Carley and Glenn had helped a couple families into the store.

"We can't take risks like this" Lilly said sharply.

"We can't let people die either." Carley responded.

"When I say that door stays shut no matter what I f-ing mean it. We don't know who these people are. They could be dangerous."

"I doubt they're gonna be dangerous when they have a couple kids with 'em." Ralph objected.

"Yes, thank you." Carley said. "They would have died out there if we didn't do anything."

"Then we let them! We're in a warzone!" Larry spoke up.

"We've got kids with us." An African-American man spoke up from the group that Carley and Glenn saved.

"I see one little girl." Larry said in a matter-of-factly tone.

The said girl in question grabbed onto her father's hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"I...I have to pee." She said slightly embarrassed. Lilly and Glenn started arguing in the background.

"In a minute, Clem," The African-American man said.

"I can take your little girl to the bathroom, while you work it out with everyone else." Ralph said. The African-American man looked at Ralph questioningly. Ralph picked up on his suspicions and said, "You can trust me. I had a daughter and son before all this chaos."

"Thank you." He said.

Ralph walked the young girl to the bathroom and tried to open the door.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit. One of them is bitten!" Larry exclaimed looking at a young boy who was covered in rotting guts and his mother who was looking over the boy for injuries.<p>

"He wasn't bitten." The African American man said confidently.

"The hell he wasn't!" Larry exclaimed. He started to approach the boy and the mother. "We have to end this now." Larry said threateningly.

"Over my dead body." A middle-aged man said getting in between Larry and his family.

"We'll dig one hole." Larry responded intimidatingly.

"No, I'm cleaning him up!" The middle-aged woman said looking over the boy frantically. "There's no bite!"

"Don't you freaking people get it! We've already seen this happen!" Larry exclaimed. "We let someone into the group and we all end up bitten!"

"What are you saying?" The man asked not understanding where Larry was getting at.

"He's bitten. That's how you turn." Larry explained, panic starting to show on his face. "We got to throw him out or smash his head, or something."

"Kenny stop him!" The woman cried out in terror.

"Lee back me up here." Kenny said to the African-American man. "What do we do with this guy."

"We reason with him." Lee responded.

"Maybe with the bloody end of an axe handle maybe." Kenny said frustrated at his friend's suggestion. "No one threatens my boy." Kenny said angrily toward Larry.

"He's covered in muck; she'll find the bite! Watch!" Larry said growing impatient by the insistence of the two men.

"She won't!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Hey does anyone know where the key is to the restroom?" Ralph yelled from across to the room.

"Behind the counter, I think." Lee responded.

Ralph went behind the counter and conversation between the rest of the adults was heating up.

"When she does find the bite, the first thing he'll do is bite down on his mom's face then he'll pounce on your little girl." Larry said turning his attention to Lee. "Then there will be three-"

"We'll deal with it then but we aren't just going to go and kill a kid." Lee interrupted Larry while trying hold back hostility toward Larry's image of what the situation could become.

"He won't turn!" Kenny yelled. "So you can go f- off!"

Larry had finally had it with Kenny and snapped back yelling, "He will and we're tossing him out right now!"

"No! You don't touch that boy! You don't touch anyone! I have a little girl that I'm trying to protect in here too so if you want to get violent you old piece of shit. Then come on! You better have a good plan to kill me though because it's me before anyone else in here!" Lee yelled.

At the same time, Ralph finally unlocked the door when a walker came out and tried to attack him. He was caught off guard at first and the poor girl was screaming in terror the whole time that he struggled with the walker; however, after recovering from his stunned state, he was able to over-power it. He got up and stomped on its chest giving himself enough time to pull out his revolver and shoot it in the head.

Carley ran up to him and asked, "You ok?"

Ralph chuckled nervously while checking his arms and body for any blood patches, "No bites, no worries." Suddenly the whole building creaked and moaned from the walkers wanting to get in. "The sound of the gunshot acted as a dinner bell. "Uhh…guys." Glenn said worried of the given situation.

"Everyone get down and stay quiet." Lilly said sharply.

Ralph, Carley, Lee, and the young girl returned to the group and were readying themselves for the walkers to break into the pharmacy.

"They're going to get in." Larry said worriedly as he poked his head above the shelving.

"Shut up!" Kenny said sharply. Suddenly, there were several shots outside a few feet from the pharmacy.

"Is that the military?" Ralph asked no one in particular.

"Thank God for whatever it is." Glenn said

It seemed as though the walkers were done trying to get in. Larry got up with an angry glare directed toward Ralph. "We almost died because of this bastard and his itchy trigger-finger! That was stupid! That was—Ow oh ow!" Larry fell in pain.

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed and rushed by his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Lee asked.

"It's his heart." Lilly responded

"…my pills." Larry said with pain lacing his voice.

"Nitroglycerin pills?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was trying to get into the pharmacy earlier."

"We'll try getting inside." Lee said.

"Thank you so much." Lilly said as she helped Larry to calm down.

"I'm starting to think that this place isn't a permanent solution." Glenn said.

"You gotta point. This place aint exactly Fort Knox." Kenny said.

"What are you thinking?" Lee asked.

"We need to get enough gas for your people and mine. I'll head down to the Motor Inn and siphon some gas."

"You know you're way around? Local?"

"Born and raised."

"If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie." Lee said handing Glenn a walkie-talkie. "Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully, you won't have to use it." Glenn gave an appreciative nod and headed off.

"You what's your name?" Kenny asked Lilly.

"It's Lilly; my dad's name is Larry."

"Keep a good eye on him. These boys'll help you get that medicine."

"You keep an eye on that front door." Kenny said to Doug. "You're our look out."

"It's Doug, you got it."

"And I'm Carley." Carley said as she walked next to Doug.

"Ok, Carley, you shift with Doug when he needs it. You're a good shot; I'd like to keep ya that way."

"You got it boss."

He then directed his attention to Ralph. "You can help Lee track down the keys."

"Ya got it. Name's Ralph by the way."

He shook his head in agreement and said, "I'm Kenny, this is Katjaa, and our son Duck."

"Nice to meet ya."

* * *

><p>After helping Clementine to the restroom and checking in with her, Lee came up to Ralph and said, "I want to thank you for earlier."<p>

"Don't mention it. I know how it feels to have your hands full."

"Yeah, you did say that." Lee said. "Is everything alright?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright with you." Ralph said sadly.

Lee changed the subject and asked, "I can tell by your accent that you're not from here."

Ralph chuckled, "Yeah you're right. I grow up in Austin, Texas. I moved to Macon to be closer to my brother, Jake, and two nieces, Anna and Molly."

"Where they live?"

"Savannah."

"That's still a ways off."

"Yeah."

"You know where the keys are?"

"Nah, Mr. Happy and I looked briefly in the office." Ralph replied with gesture that signaled that Larry was 'Mr. Happy.' "We can perform a more thorough sweep in there, now that everything's calmed down a bit."

Lee chuckled a bit at the nickname given to Larry and the two men headed into the office. Clementine followed them in and Lee went over to pick up a photo and mumbled something inaudible. Ralph started rummaging through drawers and continued as Carley stepped in and talked to Lee about his past. After finishing his search, Ralph looked into the first-aid kit on the desk and rummaged through it and found some basics. "Not the worst first-aid kit but there ain't any goodies in it," Ralph said to Lee.

"You a doctor?" Lee asked.

"Not exactly, I served eight years in the army as an engineer on the front lines. Seen a lot of crap and picked up on some medical techniques from friends."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, not bad, eh? Anyway, I can't find the keys."

Lee looked sad and asked, "Was there anybody here when you guys got in?"

"Yeah, Larry and I found an elderly couple in this office. Neither of us didn't want to risk anyone's life, so Larry and I threw 'em out. I checked their vitals beforehand, neither one made it."

Lee's expression changed dramatically to one containing shock and sadness.

Ralph continued and said, "I know this was your folk's store and I'm sorry for yer loss."

"You heard that from Carley?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, along with yer past," Ralph responded.

Lee looked down speechless and didn't know what to say. Ralph slowly revealed a smile and said, "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. The world believes that it is always black and white but the truth is there are many shades of grey. Don't let your past influence whom you'll become."

"Thanks," was Lee's reply and they went through some things before heading out. Ralph grabbed the first-aid kit and put it in his backpack. Meanwhile, Clementine asked Lee of what Carley was saying.

"Hey Lee, you aren't bad right?"

"I…uh." Lee stammered.

"That lady said you killed someone. Was he one of the things trying to eat you?" Clementine explained her previous statement and asked again.

"No he wasn't." Lee said honestly.

"Was he bad?" She asked

"He was."

Ralph returned to the store where Lee was gathering some food. Meanwhile, Carley came up to him and asked, "What did you do before this?"

"I'm veteran like Larry but I focused my attention being an engineer. After my eight year service on the front lines, I retired and I worked at Lowes."

"Wow. You think you can help me with something?"

"Sure. What's up?" She and Ralph went to the counter and she showed him a hand radio, just a standard battery-operated radio.

"I can't get this thing to work."

"Huh…well it shouldn't be that hard." Ralph said and took the thing apart and checked the wiring, that wasn't it. He continued to look at the thing until Clem's little radio turned on.

"Hey this is Glenn. Um, I'm in a bit of a jam. Little girl could you put your daddy on the phone…or walkie?" Lee was outside with Doug trying figure out where the keys were and Carley and Ralph were the only able-bodied people in the room. They both stopped focusing on the radio and went over to Clementine. Ralph got down to Clementine's eye-level so she wouldn't be intimidated by the man and he had his hand out as in gesture to talk to Glenn.

Clementine got the hint and handed him her radio. He talked into it saying, "Hey Glenn, it's Ralph. What's up?"

"Well I'm down at the Motor Inn and I'm stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, I had a chance of getting some supplies and I saw a girl and she said I was bit, but I wasn't. Then a bunch of these dead guys came and got the drop on me."

"You hurt?"

"No but I do need help."

Ralph looked over at Carley and she gave a nod as a sign to help out. "Alright, we're gonna send some people down."

"Awesome, I'll sit tight till then."

Lee came in from an unsuccessful search for the keys from outside and looked at Ralph questioningly. "What's going on?"

"Glenn's trapped at the Motor Inn. Carley and I were thinkin of rescuing him."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, two people is enough; we don't want to attract too much attention." Ralph turned towards Carley and asked. "You ready, sniper?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said and they headed down to the Motor Inn.


	2. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do own The Walking Dead. All rights reserved to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale Games.**

Ralph and Carley reached the Motor Inn and immediately Ralph saw a walker that was dangerously close to Carley. Thankfully, it didn't see her but if it turned around it would "Get down." Ralph said in a sharp whisper. They ducked under a portion of a gate and started to hear something. It was the door of the ice machine. Ralph brought his gun out in preparation for a frozen corpse to lunge out but it turned out to be Glenn. "Gez….Glenn you almost ate bullet." Ralph said in a sharp whisper.

He climbed out of the ice machine and said, "Sorry it was the only place that I could have thought about to hide."

"Well that was easy; now let's get out of here." Carley whispered.

"Not yet, there's a girl that's trapped up there; we have to help her." Glenn said.

"What, no. We got to go now."

"We can't just leave her."

"Damn right we can't." Ralph added in.

"You guys are suicidal over a girl!" Carley said in a sharp whisper.

"Hey, I'm saving her with or without you." Glenn responded.

"What if it was you up there?" Ralph said rather harshly.

Carley looked down contemplating between helping the girl or not. She reached a decision and said, "Ok, how do you want do this?"

"We're ill-prepared but there's probably some equipment we can use around here."

"We have guns."

"Noise attracts 'em. And the last thing we need is more. Just let me look around." Ralph looked around corner and found a pillow. He grabbed it with an idea forming in his head.

"Good luck smothering them to death." Carley whispered harshly.

"That's not what I had in mind." Ralph said and gestured to move to the truck that was on the other side of the parking lot. Ralph looked inside and saw a pocket knife. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Figures." He looked at the walker near the car that was in the motel parking lot and looked at the pillow. "Get yer gun out." He told Carley.

"But the noise…"

"Just follow my lead." Ralph approached the walker and put the pillow against its face. Carley aimed the gun and fired. The noise was well muffled and the walker fell to the ground.

"That was sick!" Glenn exclaimed not too loud to draw the attention of other walkers nearby.

Ralph discarded the pillow and looked inside the car. "Huh, a spark plug." Ralph said happily and grabbed the spark plug and put the car in reverse. The three left that area and return to the truck and watched as the car pinned down a walker. Ralph pulled the spark plug out of his pocket and said, "This'll get us in the truck to get that knife."

"You think?" Carley asked.

"No, I know." Ralph said as he put the spark plug on the ground and stomped on it. "The porcelain in these things turns car windows into tissue paper." He then got up and threw the porcelain at the window, shattering it in the process.

"That is so cool." Glenn said.

"Ain't it though," Ralph responded and grabbed the pocket knife. The three went back to where they started and Ralph made a gesture to Glenn to head toward the RV that was in the middle of the motor inn. Once there, Ralph did a sharp whistle and they both started hearing two pairs of foot steps. Ralph waited for a couple of seconds and then went out and stabbed a walker in the head. He pulled the pocket knife out and watched the corpse slump to the ground.

Meanwhile, Glenn could hear the walker on his side get closer. Glenn picked up piece of wood and turned around to see the hideous and rotting face of a walker. He hit it hard but not hard enough to kill it. He swung again only to break the piece of wood in half. Glenn then noticed that Ralph had finished with his walker. Glenn fell back to avoid getting chomped on and exclaimed "Ralph, kill it." Ralph kicked the walker down and stabbed it above the left eye.

"Thanks for having my back." Ralph said to Glenn as Glenn got back up.

"No sweat." He responded.

They rendezvoused with Carley to where the walker was being pinned down by the car. There was a fireman's axe nearby and Ralph tried to grab it but the walker was too close to the axe. Ralph looked at his used pocket knife for a second and then he stabbed the walker in the head and watched it hit the car, plunging the knife deeper into its skull.

"Dude, where'd your weapon go?" Glenn asked.

"I'll give ya one guess." Ralph said gesturing to the corpse.

"Sick. No worries though, now you got this." Glenn said while gesturing to the axe.

"Are you two done?" Carley asked somewhat disgusted.

Ralph grabbed the axe and said. "You two better hang back just in case this goes to crap."

They nodded and Ralph went up the stairs. He saw two walkers there, pounding on the door. As he got closer, one of them started to take notice. He swung the axe and it demolished the face of the walker. As he struggled pulling the axe from the first walker's skull, he looked up and saw the other one take notice. He yanked the axe out and swung in a horizontal motion and severed the spine. The head rolled around on the ground as Glenn said, "Rad!"

Ralph looked behind and saw Carley and Glenn approach him. He then shifted his focus to the door and said in a light and humorous tone, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Please just go away." A voice of a young woman could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Let's go guys." Carley said impatiently.

"In a minute." Ralph said to Carley and turned his attention to the door. "If ya let us come in, we can take you somewhere safer. We have a group in town and-"

"No, no, no, no…please!" The woman exclaimed frantically.

"She's in trouble." Glenn exclaimed.

"Miss, back away from the door. We're comin' in." Ralph said as he raised his axe. He broke the board that was on the outside and then moved on to the doorknob, trying to open it. It was locked. In frustration, Ralph kicked the door and the young woman cried out, "Just stop! I'm coming out now."

The door open and they looked on in horror. She was deathly pale, blood drenched the side of her shirt, and her eyes screamed hopelessness. "Oh my gosh." Ralph said shocked.

"We need to get you help!" Glenn exclaimed equally shocked.

"It's too late for that now. I'm bit, there's nothing you can do."

"If you want, there's one thing I can do." Everyone had their attention on Ralph as he continued. "Glenn, Carley get to the car. Have it ready to go."

"What are you going to do?" Glenn asked Ralph.

Ralph looked down solemn then looked up and said. "What needs to be done." He made gesture to his revolver.

Glenn's eyes widen in fear and said, "What! No, no, i-it doesn't have to be like that. We can find her doctor or-"

"Glenn, it's not your decision and it's not mine!" Ralph then looked at the woman. "It's her decision. What do you want to do?"

She stared at the ground and contemplated the decisions set in front of her. "I want to be with my family and I don't want to become one of those things. They're evil." Ralph gave Carley and Glenn a look and Carley helped Glenn to the car.

As they headed to the car, the woman invited Ralph inside the room and he accepted the invitation. "Are you religious?" Ralph asked her.

"Yes, I'm a Christian."

Ralph smiled and said, "Good, go ahead and get everything in order. I'll be right here." He said as they both entered the bedroom portion of the room.

"Thank you for everything." She said.

"You're welcome. I just hope one day someone grants me the same option, when my time comes." Ralph smiled sadly at her and she walked to the bed and started praying. Tears flowed from both the woman and Ralph. When she was done, she got on the bed to lie down. Ralph took that as a signal that she was done, and he pulled out his revolver, aimed and fired. After he put her out of her misery, he ran to the car and got in. It was close but they made it out. Carley, Glenn, and Ralph were quiet the whole ride back to the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>"Good ya made it back." Kenny said grateful to see the three return.<p>

"Yeah, more or less," Ralph said.

"I've got a couple gallons for your truck in the trunk of my car." Glenn said very sadly.

Kenny nodded and went to check on his family. Lee came up to Ralph and asked. "Could I borrow that?" He gestured to the axe that was obtained from the motor inn.

Ralph smiled and said, "Yeah, sure." He handed over the axe and then he noticed that the radio was working. "Huh… ya got that darn thing to work?"

"Yeah, it turns out it only needed batteries." Doug said.

Ralph face-palmed himself and said, "Of course, I've always gotta overcomplicate things."

Lee chuckled a bit. He went over to Doug and they headed outside.

Ralph then went over to Glenn to talk to him and asked, "How're ya holdin up?"

"Why did you do that? Why would you easily give up on her like that?"

"Glenn there was nothin we could've done and besides, it was what she wanted. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Glenn remained silent for a moment and was about to respond when suddenly the door opened showing a panting Lee and Doug.

"Man that was close!" Doug exclaimed.

"Yeah but we did it." Lee said. He walked over to Lilly and Larry and said, "I got the keys."

"Great you're amazing! Let's get in there." Lilly exclaimed.

They both headed into the office and Lee took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked on in with Lilly until they both heard the alarm go off.

"Oh shit." Lee muttered.

"Oh no!" Lilly exclaimed, "We've got to hurry!" They both headed deep into the pharmacy to gather the needed medication.

* * *

><p>Everyone was scrambling around. Lee was checking on Clementine. Carley and Ralph were reloading their guns to make sure that they would have enough ammo, if things got really bad. Doug was in a bit of a panic, Kat was checking on Duck, and Lilly was helping Larry. "I'm going to get the truck around back."<p>

"Make it fast; I got to get my dad out of here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I don't plan on dilly-dallyin. Kat, take Duck to the office and barricade the living hell outta the door behind me. Glenn when you hear honkin, you start getting people into the alley."

"You got it." Glenn said in response.

"Doug, Carley, and Lee, you make sure our defenses stay up till, then. Ralph, I need ya to come with me to cover me from those assholes."

"Alright, Lee, I'm gonna need my axe back." Ralph said directing his attention to Lee

"Here ya go." He said and tossed Ralph the axe.

They all heard doors starting to creek. Then Doug said. "That gate is not locked anymore."

"Shit, you three get on it. I'll be back as quick as I can. Come on Ralph!"

Kenny and Ralph went into the office and ran out the alley way where the two men were face-to-face with the walkers. Ralph carved a path for Kenny and they headed to Glenn's car and popped the trunk; Kenny grabbed both jugs of gas and they ran for his truck. Kenny started to fill the gas tank and Ralph continued to kill walkers. Three walker kills in and Kenny directed his attention to Ralph and said, "Everything's good. Go get everyone."

"On it," Ralph replied and ran into the store and noticed that Doug seemed shocked and frightened and that Carley was missing. Ralph then yelled, "Let's go!"

Ralph started running out the alley way door, making sure everyone could safely get into the truck, a few minutes later Ralph noticed Clementine wasn't with Lee and was being dragged against her will by Larry.

"Where's Lee?" Ralph asked Larry.

"Couldn't save him." Larry responded as he pushed Clementine into Kenny's truck. Apparently, his answer wasn't sufficient and Ralph ran back inside hearing Larry say, "Get back here you asshole!"

He ran in just in time to see Lee on the floor and looking up at him in terror as Ralph raised the axe above his head and brought it down on the head of the walker that was crawling towards Lee. "I ain't letting anyone else die today." Ralph said while offering his hand and pulling the axe out of the corpse's skull. Lee took it and Ralph hoisted him up. They left the pharmacy and got to the truck and headed to their next destination, which was the Motor Inn. In the meantime, Lee and Clementine enjoyed each others company.

* * *

><p>The group got there and dealt with a couple of stragglers. Afterwards, the group splintered off and did their own thing. Ralph took notice that Clem looked a little sad. Duck was talking to her but she looked uninterested. Ralph approached the two and asked Clementine, "Is everything ok?"<p>

She was a bit hesitant and said, "I got grabbed by a walker back at the pharmacy."

Shock and panic registered on Ralph's face and he asked, "Honey, I need you to be honest with me. Were you bit?"

"No, it's just that my walkie-talkie broke when I fell and Glenn had the other one." Ralph looked up and saw that Glenn's car was gone. She then continued, "I know it doesn't make any sense but it was how I always talked to my mom and dad. And now they're gone. It's gone." Her voice crack a little.

"Aww….I'm sorry. Maybe I can fix it. Just depends on the parts I can find."

She brightened up completely and said, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, it'll be my first project to work on tomorrow."

"Thank you." She smiled and did a quick hug around Ralph's neck. She then let go and happily smiled at him

Ralph smiled back at her but then Larry's voice could be heard in a non-aggressive tone, "Ralph get over here."

Ralph got up and headed toward Larry with an angry scowl, "What do you want?"

"For starters, I want you to respect my decisions. You agreed to help me move the old couple from the office but then you go and risk your life for an asshole!" Larry said getting progressively angrier.

"I want you to understand one thing, you put one of us in danger like that ever again, and there will be serious consequences." Ralph said keeping his angry scowl. Larry angrily huffed and walked away.

Lilly was behind Ralph and heard the whole conversation. She glared at Ralph and said, "Don't threaten my dad."

"That's not a threat, that's a promise." Ralph said folding my arms across my chest as he turned around to look at Lilly.

Lee had just finished talking with Clementine and now approached the Lilly and Ralph, "What's wrong?" Lee asked confused why Ralph and Lilly were looking angrily at each other

There was a long silence until Lilly said, "Nothing. Thanks for getting into that pharmacy, without you my dad would be dead."

"That reporter, Carley, is dead because of me." Lee said sadly.

"Ya can't think that way. You're only one person." Ralph said. "We're lucky to have ya." Ralph said while he handed Lee the axe. "You take it. Use it to protect yerself and those you care about."

"It's your weapon you should keep it." Lee said refusing the axe.

"And what would I do with it?" Ralph asked rhetorically. "Besides, I've got a revolver and I could easily find a melee weapon if I had to." Lee smiled and accepted the axe. Suddenly helicopters flew above which gave a signal of hope that someone out there was still alive.

"I hope that's the sound of us winnin this thing." Kenny said. Ralph, Kenny, Lee and Lilly went toward the entrance of the motel and he continued. "This motor inn is pretty damn defendable. We use cars to block off the entrances and keep someone on watch, we can hold out till the military rolls through."

"I actually agree with that plan." Lilly said.

"Me too," Lee added.

"Ya won't here any arguments from me." Ralph added.

"We got beds, we got water and more importantly we got light. There are worse places to call home." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I think things will be alright." Lilly added.

As if on queue, the lights started shutting off. The whole place was soon covered in darkness. Footsteps could be heard from behind and a young girls voice spoke up. "Lee, I'm scared."

"Don't worry honey, I'm right here." Lee responded and he grabbed a hold of her small hand for comfort.

"Scratch light off that list Ken." Ralph said as he started to walk to the RV. "I call dibs on first watch."

Doug gave Ralph a flashlight and said, "Alright, just be careful."

"I'll take over for you at around three in the morning." Lee said patting Ralph on the shoulder. Ralph gave Lee and appreciative nod while everyone else retired for the night. Ralph grabbed a fold-up lawn chair and climbed to the top of the RV and positioned the lawn chair near the center of the RV. He sat down on it and positioned his revolver near his feet.

He sat there for a few seconds and finally took out his wallet and looked at the pictures of three people. Tears formed in his eyes and he muttered, "I loved all three of you." He put his wallet away and grabbed his revolver, making sure none of the dead could slip into the motor inn that night.

**A/N: Yeah, it was kind of obvious that the major change was to switch Carley and Doug around but what else did you expect.**


	3. The Man Without a Leg

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**. All rights reserved to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale Games.**

Episode 2 Starved for Help

3 Months Later

A walker is shown limping through the woods its gurgled moaning is the only noise to be heard in the area. No wildlife for miles. It limped for several feet until it heard a twig snap. It turned around to see two figures and with a sickening growl, it headed toward them. Its undead life came to an end when a machete was buried deep into its skull.

Ralph pulled out the machete and looked down disgusted by the recently killed walker. Kenny came along to the side of him and made a gesture to keep moving. "Dammit, there's nothin out here." Kenny says aggravated.

"Stay focus. We'll find something." Ralph replied trying in vain to keep his friend's spirits up.

There was a long silence between the two until Ralph finally spoke up, "Rumor's got it that you want to leave the Motor Inn with that RV you've been workin on."

"That's no secret, Ralph. It's our best bet of getting outta here."

"Where you thinkin of goin?"

"East," Kenny replied bluntly.

"You need a destination, Ken."

"I told you: east." Kenny said getting slightly agitated. "I want to get my family away from Larry. Besides that, you did mention that your brother and nieces were from Savannah. I wouldn't mind if you came with us."

"Listen, I know how it feels with Larry being on top of ya. I don't get along with the bastard myself, but we can't just go somewhere without a plan or a destination.

"I have a destination: Savannah. The plan is to get a boat and get off the main land."

"That's not exactly a new plan, Ken. Think it over, have a plan B."

Kenny stopped walking and turned around with a scowl. "It'll work; I don't need you to lecture me!"

Ralph lets out a frustrated sigh and was about to speak when a loud scream echoed throughout the forest. The two men looked at each other concerned for the well-being of their friends who were also hunting. "Was that Mark or Lee?" Ralph asked.

"Shit, I don't know. Come on!" Kenny replied and the two men ran deeper into the forest. They got to the source of the screams which showed a man in a bear trap with two young boys talking to Mark and Lee. "Lee, Mark are ya alright." Kenny asked, then, he glanced over and saw the man in a bear trap and asked, "What's going on? Why the hell is there a bear trap out here?"

"Who raided your camp?" Lee asked one of the boys that accompanied the man, ignoring Kenny's questions.

"I don't know guys with guns." The taller boy said.

"Ben shut up! My dad was special forces I know what I'm doing!" The shorter boy said harshly.

"Kid, we'll try to help you but you need to shut the f- up." Kenny said worried that all the noise would attract unwanted attention.

"Just see if you can get him out! Then you can leave or whatever, I don't care." Ben spoke up again.

Lee turned to Mark and said, "We got to get him out of there."

"Oh, yes, thank you." The man in the bear trap said. "Hurry, please hurry!"

Mark got down examining the trap as the man whimpered in pain. He looked up horrified, "Lee, this trap's been altered; there's no release latch."

"Oh no," the shorter boy said and looked at the end of the clearing where thirty walkers were limping their way toward the small group.

"Shit, walkers!" Kenny exclaimed as he raised his hunting rifle. "It's now or never, Lee!"

"Ralph, get the boys back. Kenny and Mark, keep those walkers off of me." Lee said as he got down and examined the bear trap. He then noticed the chain and went over to cut the chain with his axe but to no success.

"Forget it that's not going to work!" Mark exclaimed. "We use chains like that to lift jet engines; you're not going to cut through that!"

Lee left the chain and moved to the trap itself. He tried to pry it open with his axe but once again failed to do so. With a sad expression, Lee got up and said, "I'm going to have to cut you out." He raised the axe above his head, ready to swing down on the unfortunate man's leg.

"Wait! No, try the trap again, anything, please!" The man exclaimed horrified by the new plan.

Suddenly, Lee brought the axe down on the man's leg and the man screamed in pain. Lee raised the axe again and hit the man's leg again. Excluding Kenny, everyone looked on in horror as Lee made two more swings with his axe.

Kenny then said. "That's it I'm just wastin ammo now. I'm sorry but we need to go." With that Lee finished chopping off the man's leg. The man gave one last scream and fainted.

Everyone went and surrounded the man. The shorter boy went over but immediately left and started throwing up. "Is he…" Mark tried to ask but the last word was not coming out.

Ralph got on the ground and checked the man's vitals. "He passed out but he's barely got a pulse. We got to hurry and run to the motel." Ralph said as lifted the man into fireman's carry position. Kenny helped Ralph position the body and they started to head toward the motor inn.

Lee called out, "Behind you!" to the shorter boy who finished throwing up from the scene

Ben turned around and called out, "Travis!"

"Come on, come on! We got to move." Lee said dragging Ben away as Travis finally took notice of the walkers that were now ready to attack him. Travis fell back and tried to crawl away from the walkers but unfortunately for him the walkers got a hold of him and he became their next meal.

"No!" Ben exclaimed as Lee dragged him away from the clearing where his friend was getting ripped apart.

* * *

><p>At the motor inn, Lilly was on top of the RV which was a make-shift sniper's nest looking down at Larry as he continued to build onto the wall. Doug was tinkering with his little project which was an alarm system, Katjaa watched Duck draw, and Clementine kept kicking the soccer ball against the barrel which made a loud thump.<p>

Suddenly, there was rustling from the bushes and Lilly immediately noticed it. Whatever it was, it was getting closer, and she gave a sharp and loud whistle for everyone to stop what they were doing and to be quiet. Larry and Lilly waited in anticipation for whatever was going to come out of the woods when suddenly Lee jumped out and yelled, "Get the gates open! We've got wounded!"

"Shit! What the hell are they doing?" Lilly muttered as she got off the roof of the RV and headed towards the gate. Everyone was now crowded around the gate and watched as the group of men brought in a man with only one leg and a teenager.

"Who the hell are these people?" Larry shouted.

"I'll explain later." Lee said

"Lee, Ralph are you ok?" Clem asked through all the mayhem.

"Get him on the truck and I'll see what I can do." Katjaa said. With that said, Ralph and Mark placed the man on the truck bed.

"Kat, Ralph can you fix him?" Kenny asked.

"Geez…Ken! I-I don't know!" Katjaa said overwhelmed.

"Let me catch my breath. That man was a big boy to lug around." Ralph said exhausted.

"Lee!" Lilly's voice boomed around the crowd. All attention was diverted to her. "What the heck? You can't just be bringing new people here. What were you thinking?"

"Hey you want to calm down for a f- minute?" Kenny said angrily.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Larry scolded Kenny.

"No I don't. I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea."

"I thought we could save his life. I'm the one who took his leg." Lee explained the situation. "That makes me responsible."

"Well, that was stupid." Larry said indifferently.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor out there! We have focus on our group! Right here, right now!" Lilly said harshly.

"Well hang on, one's just a kid and the other has lost his leg. We aren't just going to throw them out." Ralph said.

"Come on, Lilly, these are people. People trying to survive just like us, we got to stick together in order to survive." Mark said trying to rationalize the situation.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food enough for all of us! But that food is almost gone now. We have maybe a week's worth left!" Lilly said to Mark and then she turned her attention to Ben. "And I don't suppose you are carrying any groceries, are you?"

"Um, no," Ben said.

"Fine you guys fight it out then." Mark said to both Lilly and Kenny and directed his attention to Ben. "Welcome to the family, kid."

Clementine approached Ben and said, "Come over here and see what I drew."

"What…no, I-" Ben started.

Ralph interrupted him, "Go on, Kat and I will do the best we can for your friend."

With that Clementine dragged him away and Ralph and Katjaa started to try to stop the man from bleeding to death.

"You like to think you're the leader of this group but we can make our own decisions." Kenny said angrily towards Lilly. "This isn't your own personal dictatorship."

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group. Everyone was happy to let me deal out supplies when there was enough but now that it's running low, suddenly I'm a damn Nazi!" Lilly said angrily.

"It doesn't matter who's in charge; those people are here now. I guess all we can do now is-" Lee said.

"No, Lee it does matter. One person can't be in charge of everything." Kenny interrupted Lee. "It may be safe for you to sit on the fence but sooner or later you're going to have to decide whose side you're on." Kenny then left feeling frustrated that Lee decided to stay neutral rather than taking his side.

"I don't see the rest of you stepping up to make the tough decisions my girls makes." Larry said. "My girl's got more balls than all of you combined."

"Dad, please, why don't you go and help Mark with the wall," Lilly asked while blushing with embarrassment from her father's earlier statement. Larry left and shoved Doug out of the way. Doug gave a quick glare but eventually went back to tinkering with the alarm that he has worked on. "You think this is easy for me? Everyone's starting to hate me because I'm the one who hands out the food but no one else will do it!" Lilly said stressfully as she went through the gathered up food rations of the day. "You know what? I'm not doing it today." Lilly said as she shoved the four food items into Lee's hands. "Here's today's food rations, there is not enough to go around." She then left and took up her place on top of the RV.

Lee went over to Katjaa and Ralph and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Kat said still sounding overwhelmed.

"I'm glad you did what you did out there." Ralph said while continuing to stitch up the wound. "You gave this man a chance to live. That's a lot nowadays."

Lee gave him an appreciative nod and asked, "You two need any help?"

"Nah, were good. Assuming he does pull through, we're gonna have to find a prostatic leg or at least an alternative." Ralph said hopefully.

"You hungry?" Lee asked.

"Nah, I kinda lost my appetite," Ralph chuckled. "Besides I ate yesterday."

"How about you Kat?"

"No I got to stay focused."

"Ok," Lee said and he walked away.

Lee then headed toward the kids and Clementine took notice. She got up and walked towards Lee. Lee greeted her and said, "Hey Clementine."

"Hi," she replied tiredly.

This did not go unnoticed to Lee and he asked, "Are you ok, sweet pea?"

"I'm just tired." Clementine replied while she rubbed her left eye and then she covered her mouth as she yawned.

Lee had an idea why she was tired and held out his hand which held half an apple. "Here honey, I think the main reason why you're tired is because you're hungry."

She looked at the half of the apple and asked, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Lee reassured her.

She took the apple and said, "Thank you." She went back to see what Duck was drawing as she ate the apple. Duck was also given some food and so was Mark.

He had one more cheese and cracker pack left and figured to give it to Doug. "Hey Doug."

Doug was surprised and ended up jumping a bit and hitting his head on one of the bells of his device. He looked and smiled to see Lee standing in front of him. "Hey Lee, nice to see you."

Lee smiled back but then took notice of the intricate machine that Doug was working on. "What is that you're working on Doug?"

"It's a little warning system for outside. You see, there's four trip wires set up outside and as soon as someone or something trips on a wire, the corresponding bell rings." Doug explained.

"So that way we know where they are and how long we have to prepare. Very smart." Lee complimented Doug's intellect; he then asked, "Does it work?"

"I don't know yet; I haven't tested it. However, in theory, it should work." Doug replied.

Lee then remembered why he went to Doug in the first place and grabbed the cheese and crackers snack. "Here, Doug, have some food."

"Actually, why don't you keep my share today." Doug said refusing to take the food. "I know you said it didn't matter why you saved me and not Carley but...I owe you more than a half day's rations."

"You do need to eat, Doug." Lee said concerned for his friend's health. "The kids have eaten and I bet you've been working on that device all day." Lee kept his hand out for Doug to take the food.

Reluctantly, Doug took the food and said, "Thanks Lee."

Lee nodded and returned to Lilly and said, "Well, it's done."

"Not such an easy job, is it?" Lilly asked.

"I never said it was. I don't envy you; I'm not sure how you have the strength to do this every day." Lee replied.

"I usually don't have a choice."

"Ken, Lee come here." Ralph yelled from the truck bed. The man whose leg had to be chopped off lied motionless in the truck bed.

"He didn't make it did he." Kenny asked referring to the man.

"He lost too much blood." Ralph responded sadly.

"Dammit! I'm getting sick of this shit." Kenny complained as walked away and threw the tire iron to the ground.

There was a couple of moments of silence between Ralph and Lee until Ralph spoke up, "We ought to bury him. Maybe somewhere near the forest's edge." Lee remained silent and Ralph took it as a yes. Ralph continued while looking at the boy who accompanied the man. "What about that boy?"

Lee was about to respond when suddenly something grabbed Ralph from behind. Ralph yelled, frightened by the surprise of the man who became a walker as Lee tried to pry the walker away from his friend. Lee succeeded and yelled at Mark and Larry, "The Axe! Hurry!" before being grabbed by the walker. Ralph ran inside his room to grab his revolver that was in the drawer of the nightstand.

Meanwhile, Lee had kicked the walker off of him as Mark swung the axe but hit the back window of the truck instead of the walker. "Shit, it's stuck!" Mark exclaimed as he tried to get the axe back out.

The walker edged closer to Lee but thankfully, Doug got its attention when he smashed a piece of wood over its head. This distraction gave Lee the opportunity to kick the walker back against the truck's back window. Lee, then, crawled backwards and landed on his back as he fell to the ground. He looked up in time to see the walker land on top of him, still trying to eat Lee. Lee kept it at a distance with his arms and Mark finally managed to get the axe free. "Kill it." Lee exclaimed as he struggled with the walker. Mark was about to swing down until a shot rang out that ended the walker's life. Mark looked a little ways from where he was and saw Ralph with his revolver pointed towards the walker. Ralph puts the revolver in its holster and pushed the walker off of Lee. Clementine ran up to Lee and hugged him tightly after what just transpired. "It's alright, Clem. I'm ok." Lee said as he returned the hug.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place asshole!" Larry exclaimed.

"Dad, calm down." Lilly said getting in between Larry and Lee.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Larry said storming off. Lilly sent an apologetic look toward Lee and ran after her dad.

Ralph approached the teenager, Ben, with a menacing scowl and yelled, "Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?"

"What?" Ben said shocked by the accusation.

"He was bitten and you didn't say a damn word!" Ralph explained it to Ben.

"But he wasn't bitten, I swear." Ben explained frantically

"Well, you're non-bitten friend here came back to life and tried to chomp down on my neck!" Ralph yelled angrily. Everyone was surprised by Ralph's anger. He usually remained calm and was considered one of the voices of reason within the group.

"What…wait you all don't know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's not the bite that does it." Ben looked around seeing all eyes on him. "You come back no matter how you die, if you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens. It's going to happen to all of us."

"God help us." Lee said sadly.

"It makes sense in those first couple of weeks; there seemed to be so many of them." Mark said solemnly.

"Car accidents, suicides, everything was making more of them." Lilly said.

Suddenly, Doug's device came to life which signaled that there was something outside. Everyone squatted down and heard two voices outside the fence, both male and around thirty years old.

"Doug, it works," Mark whispered.

"Of course it works; I designed it." Doug replied

"We need to make a stand." Kenny whispered.

"No, we don't engage unless we have to." Lilly whispered sharply.

"Lilly's right, just wait for them to pass by," Ralph whispered. However, they were only getting closer.

"No, we have to do this. I'm sorry." Kenny said and he got up and raised his gun and said, "That's far enough!"

"Whoa, whoa, ok, ok." A man said with a brown hooded sweat-shirt on.

"We don't want any trouble," Lee told them.

"Of course, neither do we. Me and my brother here, were just lookin for gasoline. You folks seem to have the motor in locked down which is fine but if you could spare any gasoline, we'd be much obliged." The man with the brown hooded sweat-shirt said.

"Why do you need gas for?" Ralph asked.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity." The man with a blue shirt said.

"Our generators run on gas." The man with the brown hooded sweat-shirt finished his brother's statement. "Listen, I'm Andrew St. John, this here is my brother, Danny. We run a dairy farm a little ways from here and if y'all are willing to lower your guns, we could talk about some kind of trade."

"How y'all doin on food? We got plenty at the dairy." Danny said.

Everyone's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Ralph was the first to speak up, "We outta take 'em up on that offer."

"I agree." Lilly said to Ralph. She then directed her attention to Lee and asked. "Lee how about you and Mark go check out this place, see if it's legit?"

"I'll coming with you." Doug said. "So, I can take a look at that electric fence and see if I could make something back at the motor in. Plus, I'll improve the odds if things don't work out."

"So what're y'all thinking?" Andrew asked from outside the gate.

"You've got a deal. We'll bring some gas to your dairy and in exchange, you give us some food to take back. We'll see how it goes from there." Lee said

"Sounds fair, a couple of gallon can keep our generator's going for a while." Andrew responded.

"Please be safe." Clementine said coming up to Lee.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll watch his back." Mark said to Clementine.

"I'll make sure Clem gets there a-ok." Ralph said as they headed out.

"I appreciate that," Lee said and they headed off with the brothers.

* * *

><p>"So this place really has food" Mark asked the brothers as they moved through the forest along with Ben.<p>

"Yup, we lost most of the cattle but we still have plenty of milk, butter, and cheese stocked up." Andrew explained.

"And with the vegetables we grow, we have plenty of food." Danny added.

Lee and Doug were trailing behind talking to each other. "Thanks for coming along Doug." Lee said appreciatively.

"Sure. I'd like to look at that electric fence they were talking about." Doug said. "It might give me some ideas to rig up something at the motor inn."

"Can an electric fence really stop walkers?" Lee asked skeptically.

"Well as long as the walkers are completely dehydrated and the fence has enough juice then yeah, it seems possible." There was a long pause between the two until Doug spoke up, "Thanks for the rations earlier; I owe you."

"No problem Doug, and you don't owe me anything." Lee responded.

"I mean thank goodness, Lee showed up when he did." Mark said finishing his story of when the group saved him from air force base.

"Yeah, Lee why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?" Andrew asked as he and Danny slowed down to talk to him. Lee walked between the two brother awaiting their interrogation

"Where you from?" Danny asked.

"I grew up in Macon." Lee responded.

"Right here in the heart of Georgia." Andrew exclaimed happily. "I like that." He then changed the subject and said, "You all seemed settled at that motor inn, who's running things over there?"

"Lilly, she and her dad are ex-military." Lee responded.

"Yeah Lilly knows her shit, but she needs to learn to back off." Mark said.

"How many you got over there?" Andrew asked.

"Ten including the kids." Lee responded.

"You forgot Ben." Doug said. "that makes it eleven." Ben looked appreciatively toward Doug who had already accepted him into the group.

"Well, we'd like to get you all to the dairy and-" Andrew began but immediately stopped when he heard a couple of voices in the distance. "Oh shit get down." Andrew whispered and they all headed for a couple of trees that surrounded the path. The group got down and saw two men arguing.

"Who are they?" Lee whispered curiously.

"Bandits, a bunch of rowdy low-lives that are extremely dangerous." Andrew explained. "Don't worry though, if things get hairy me and Danny will back you up."

Suddenly the argument became extremely intense as the bandit yelled, "F- you!" and shot his comrade with a shotgun. He repeated the phrase several times as he shot what was left of his comrade. Doug and Ben looked on shocked by the extreme form of violence and Mark and Danny tensed up and held up their hunting rifles to shoot the bandit if he was to spot them. The bandit finished his work and said, "Asshole!" and walked away satisfied.

"The world out here has gone to shit." Andrew said. "Come on, let's get to the dairy where its safe." With that they started up toward the dairy.

* * *

><p>The group of six travelled up the path as Lee, Doug, Ben, and Mark looked in awe at the beautiful farm. "Welcome to the St. John's Family Dairy." Andrew exclaimed happily as the group walked up the path that led to the house. Doug separated from the group to take a close look at the fence. "You can see how we've kept this place so safe." Andrew continued.<p>

"The fence keeps them out?" Mark asked intrigued by the fact that walkers aren't a problem for once.

"You bet! They fry like bugs in a zapper!" Andrew exclaimed. "We're pushing four thousand bolts of electricity through it with generators and amps."

"Wow, that's impressive." Doug said as he returned to the group. "You must know quite a bit about wiring and fuses."

"We didn't but Mac-he was our foreman-was able to charge up the fence." Andrew said. "This farm is worth protecting."

They reached the gate with Lee saying, "We've got kids in our group. It doesn't seem safe for them to be close to that fence."

"Oh don't worry about that." Andrew said. "We've got plenty to keep 'em entertained." Andrew continued as a middle-aged woman came out of the house with a basket of biscuits.

"I thought I saw you coming with company coming up the drive." The middle-aged woman said happily.

"Guy's this is our momma." Andrew said introducing the woman.

"Hello, my name is Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John's Dairy." Brenda said happily.

"This here is Lee." Andrew introduced Lee to Brenda. "He's from Macon."

"A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon." Brenda said happily. "They grow them good there."

"He's got a few more friends down at the motor inn." Danny said.

Brenda's face went from happiness to concern and asked, "Oh my, that place is very vulnerable. Do you have someone in your group with military experience?"

"Lilly, she's tough as nails and leads our group." Lee replied.

"She and her dad are ex-military like me" Mark added. "Plus we've got a guy named Ralph who is also ex-military, he was engineer on the front-lines and has some informal medical training."

Brenda expressed immediate relief and said, "That's good to hear. That motel is not the safest place, but now that you're here, we can make you comfortable."

"We're awfully hungry." Lee stated as he felt his stomach growl because of the lack of food.

"This is for y'all," Brenda said as she offered the rolls, "Baked fresh this morning."

"Holy moly!" Doug exclaimed as he grabbed the basket and ate a roll. Mark and Lee stared at Doug, Lee trying to not burst with laughter. "Sorry." Doug said with his mouth full and crumbs falling down his face.

"Can't make stuff like that anymore not without a cow for butter and milk." Danny said.

Brenda then showed a face of sadness and said, "That's right. Hopefully, Maybelle will get through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while."

"Your cow is sick. What she-" Lee started but Mark immediately interrupted him and said. "We have a vet. We can bring her here and help you folks out."

Brenda lit up happily and exclaimed, "A vet? Oh my, our prayers have been answered!"

"Maybe our whole group can come down for the day." Mark suggested.

"Well how about this." Brenda said. "You go get your veterinarian friend and I'll prepare some dinner, a feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have help around here again." Brenda then directed her attention to Danny and said, "Danny dear, why don't you come and help me with dinner."

Danny gave a nod and headed into the house. "I'll go back with the food and round-up everyone for the trip over here." Doug said.

"You might want to take someone with you." Andrew stated. "Remember those roads can be dangerous."

Doug nodded and said, "No problem. Ben can come with me."

"Here take this." Mark said offering his rifle to Doug; Doug accepted the rifle and he and Ben headed off down the path back to the motor inn.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Doug yelled from outside the gate. Ralph and Kenny pushed away the dumpster that was used as a gate door to let Doug and Ben enter into the motel.<p>

The wonderful aroma of freshly baked rolls flowed through the camp as they came in and everyone's mouths started to water. "My gosh that smells good!" Ralph said. Doug handed Ralph a couple of rolls which were eaten in a heartbeat.

"Easy you're going to choke, Ralph!" Katjaa exclaimed as she received her share of rolls.

"Sorry, I haven't had something that good in a long time." Ralph said smiling.

Everyone had two rolls while Doug explained how to get there and how the place seemed safe. Everyone made their preparations and gathered at the gates. As Ralph had promised Lee, he walked over to Clementine and put an arm around her as the group walked out of the motor inn. Kenny and Lilly led the group for the walk there and the group didn't see any walkers. Ralph noticed that Clementine was smiling at all the new sights of the woods. "You'll like it at the farm." Ralph said happily.

"You think?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, farms are usually beautiful and there are usually animals there."

Her face lit up at the mentioning of animals. "You think they'll let me pet any of them?" She asked with child-like glee.

"Yeah, I bet you my bottom dollar that they will." Ralph said with a chuckle.

She looked down confused by the statement, "What's a bottom dollar?"

Ralph chuckled and said, "It's a phrase; it means that I'm quite certain that they will let ya pet the animals they have."

"Oh, ok." Clementine said happily.

The group finally reached the dairy and Kenny said, "Hi y'all," while walking up the drive but the sight that greeted the group left everyone surprised and somewhat speechless. Mark stood next to Lee with an arrow that came out of his right shoulder.

**A/N: I will be switching back and forth between Lee's and Ralph's perspectives so that this story isn't confusing.**


	4. Your Destination: Insanity

**A/N: This chapter is going to show mostly Ralph's perspective with a flashback (everything in italics). We all know what Lee does already, putting it to writing is just boring. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**. All rights reserved to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale Games.**

"Oh my gosh, Mark what happened?" Katjaa exclaimed in horror.

"He got shot with an arrow." Lee explained the situation.

"Shit, are you going to be ok?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I should just pull it out," Mark winced in pain and continued, "but damn, it hurts."

"No you don't want to do that. You may tear some muscles and ligaments if you just abruptly pull it out. And that will prolong your recovery time." Ralph said as he approached Mark.

"He's right dear," Brenda said as she moved toward Mark and continued, "come on inside we'll have you all sorted out." Katjaa accompanied Brenda and Brenda said happily, "Well now you must be the vet."

"What kind of shit is this?" Larry asked wanting to know what happened.

"We ran into some people on the way up here-bandits I guess-I think they're the ones that shot Mark." Lee explained.

"They gave us a lot of problems too. Killed a bunch of our farm hands but we got them to stop by making a deal with them." Andy explained the origin of these 'bandits'.

Kenny built up a scowl and said, "You knew about these people?"

"Food for protection, not like we had much of a choice but they did stop hassling us," Danny explained.

"Maybe this place isn't safe after all," Lee said.

"Look we'll deal with this like we've always had to but right now we do need to stay here. We're all hungry and these people were nice enough to give us a home-cooked meal." Ralph said trying to convince the group that staying was their only option.

"I agree. I think us and our guns can handle a bunch of punks with bows and arrows." Kenny backed Ralph up. He then directed his attention to Danny and Andy and asked, "Do you know where these assholes are?"

"They're hard to pin down but I know where at least one of their camps are." Danny said and directed his attention to Lee, "When you're ready to scope out that bandit camp, come find me."

"I'll join you; it improves the odds without drawing too much attention to us." Ralph said.

Danny nodded and left with Andy to have a private conversation with each other.

"Bandits are you serious?" Lilly said angrily, "We can't stay here; this place isn't safe."

"Look, I'll admit that the dead is easier to deal with than the living, but we can't go back to the motor inn because we don't have any food. Like it or not, this is the hand we've been dealt." Ralph tried to convince Lilly to stay.

"Exactly, my family needs this!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Ralph and I going to go out there and help Danny find these bandits; you guys should stay here and try to make friends with Andy and Brenda, while we're gone." Lee said to Larry, Lilly, and Kenny.

"Well that's easy. I've got charm coming out of my ass." Larry said.

Lilly looked disgusted at her dad and said, "Yeah, that's real charming dad."

"Where's Ben and Doug?" Lee asked.

"We asked them to stay behind to watch the motor inn. We gotta keep our home protected." Ralph said to Lee. Lee nodded as a signal that he understood.

Andy separated from Danny for a moment and said, "Hey kids look what Lee got working for ya?" His hand gestured toward a swing.

Clementine lit up and said, "A swing! I love swings, just like the one at my tree house! Come on Duck!" They both made a mad dash for the swing; Clementine stopped next to Lee and said, "Thanks Lee, you're the best!"

"Yeah!" Duck exclaimed as he reached the swing first. Kenny started to head over and went to push Duck on the swing. "Come and push me Dad!" Duck exclaimed.

As everyone dispersed, no one noticed Ralph who was frowning at the statement and suddenly he had a memory relapse, he saw the image of a very familiar back-yard.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on dad, push me higher please!" A boy of around six exclaimed. <em>

"_Alright, alright," Ralph said happily. "How was school today?"_

"_Kinda boring," the boy responded._

"_I'm guessin you're too smart for kindergarten."_

_The boy smiled at Ralph's statement. Then a young woman popped her head out of the sliding door and yelled, "Keith, Ralph dinner."_

_Ralph stopped the swing so Keith could hop off and Keith asked, "Could we play more when we're done with dinner?" _

"_Of course, but you got to eat yer vegetables." Ralph said seriously._

_He moaned and said, "Aww…but dad!"_

_Ralph mocked his moan and said, "Aww…but Keith!" _

_The boy couldn't help but laugh and then said in a serious tone, "I'm glad you're home."_

"_I am too, son." Ralph said as they entered the house._

_The woman had a table with green beans, turkey, mashed potatoes, and noodles for the family to eat. "My gosh, Leanne, you must have been slavin away at the oven all day."_

* * *

><p>Instead of hearing her sweet voice as her lips moved, it was replaced by a familiar voice of a man who said. "Ralph, you ok? Are you ready to head out." The image fell from focus and Ralph was now standing near a gate staring at the house on the hill. He then figured out where the source of the man's voice was coming from which was right next to him.<p>

"Where am I? What's going on?" Ralph asked completely confused and trying to take deep breaths as to not become overwhelmed.

"You're at the St. John's Dairy." Lee began to explain. "You agreed to head out with Danny and me to do some recon on a bandit's camp but I wanted to take the time to talk to Kenny and push Clementine on the swing. Danny and I are ready to go." Lee continued with concern written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ralph said sadly as Danny came by and gave him a rifle.

"You didn't seem fine." Danny stated. "You were muttering a whole lot of inaudible shit."

Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I think my body's shutting down on me from hunger. That's probably it." Ralph said unconvincingly, as if he was trying to convince himself instead of the two men in front of him.

Lee asked, "Are you sure you're going to be alright? Maybe you should stay behind-"

"I'm fine, let's just get a move on and check out this camp." Ralph said as he headed towards the gate, Lee and Danny trailed behind.

Clementine noticed that Lee was leaving and ran up to him, "Are you going now?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be back shortly." Lee said reassuringly.

"Please be lucky." She replied.

"I always am." Lee said and headed down the path and into the woods in search for the bandit's camp.

* * *

><p>The three men continued their trek through the forest as Danny led them. They came across a trail that has seen some use and the three followed it. Lee took notice of a small camp and looked at Ralph who was trailing behind. Ralph gave a nod and motioned Danny over. "Oh shit, you found it." Danny said surprised that the two men found the camp<p>

The three men approached the camp crouched down to avoid getting spotted by any possible bandits within the camp until Ralph put a hand on Lee's shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to go around to out-flank them from the other side."

Lee nodded and Ralph went the long way around. "Where's your friend going?" Danny asked.

"He's going to take the other side to catch them off guard." Lee responded. Danny nodded and the two men continued to approach the camp. It was empty of any bandits but there was certainly a bit of a mess, with boxes covering the tables and no clear organization pattern of the camp's tables and other furnishings. There was a large tent near the edge of the camp and Danny asked, "Do you see anyone?"

"Stay on your guard." Lee responded which meant that he couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean there was no one around.

The two men approached the camp with Danny taking the lead and heading toward the tent, "Watch my back, Lee; I'm going to check out the tent." Danny edged closer to it and he finally entered it to see two empty sleeping bags. "Clear," Danny sighed and looked at Lee. "This camp is too small; it can't be their main base. Go ahead and look for anything that could be deemed useful here." Danny then looked into the tent even further.

Lee nodded and gave a hand gesture up in the air which meant all clear. In the distance, Ralph was set up in a sniper's position just in case a bandit was to hold them up but apparently this wasn't the case. Ralph breathed a sigh of relief and walked into camp where Lee was checking out the tent and Danny was checking out the supplies on the table unaware of the woman with a crossbow who was approaching the camp.

"Don't you f- move." The woman said having her crossbow pointed at Lee.

"Drop your weapon!" Ralph exclaimed intimidatingly as he leveled it to aim at the woman's head.

"I don't think I will. I'm also not going back; you tell them Jolene ain't going back!" The woman exclaimed.

"Hey we had a deal." Danny said. "No shooting as long as we gave you food. What the hell happened?"

"You had a deal with them! But I aint them." Jolene said.

"Who are you then?" Ralph asked curiously. The woman only laughed at his question rather than answering. Ralph then showed intense concern for Jolene and said, "Look, it's not safe up here. You need to come down to the dairy."

"We can't." Lee stated. Ralph looked surprised by Lee's response and gave Lee a questioning look. Lee responded, "I don't want someone like her that close to Clementine." Lee explained.

"Oh trust me. I don't want to go down there even if it was the last place on earth that was safe!" Jolene laughed crazily and continued, "I'd rather die!"

"Then we'll leave you up here to die." Danny stated bluntly.

"That's what I'd expect from a man. Come here and steal my shit, steal everything from me." Jolene said.

Ralph started to lower his weapon as he was caught in daze. "Ralph?" Lee asked concerned.

"Leanne, Keith, Heather, I'm so sorry." Ralph said not completely there like the woman across from him. "It's my fault; you're all dead because of me."

"Ralph, hey man wake up." Lee said losing all focus on Jolene. Jolene saw her chance to kill Lee, right then and there and had the crossbow pointed at him but suddenly there was a loud shot that rang through the air. Jolene fell to the ground and Ralph instantly snapped out of his daze.

"What in the world? What's going on?" Ralph asked.

"Look, maybe from now on, you stay at the camp and sort out through your problems." Danny said harshly as he grabbed Jolene's crossbow.

"What are you talking about?" Ralph asked angrily.

"Ralph, you were in the middle of a daze again." Lee said concerned. "Who is Leanne, Keith, and Heather and why do you think you killed them?" Ralph shook Lee off and headed toward the dairy expressing no desire to talk about it. "Hey now! hang on!" Lee said as he grabbed onto Ralph's arm.

"By the time we're done talking, you and I are going to be a buffet table." Ralph responded coldly referencing that they will be eaten by walkers. He continued back to camp with Danny and Lee walking behind in silence.

* * *

><p>The three men returned to the dairy. Ralph refused to talk and just placed the hunting rifle in a leaning position against the small picket fence that surrounded the house. He went toward the patio near the barn and sat down to try and relax. Once there, he pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

A few moments later, he heard the patter of small feet approach him. He looked up and saw Clementine in front of him. "They have animals that I can pet. I was wondering if you wanted to come and pet them with me." Clementine said nervously.

Ralph smiled and nodded his head. He got up and together he and the girl headed into the barn. Inside, Katjaa was sitting on a stool checking over a cow, Duck sat cross-legged to the cow and Andy sat on another stool keeping an eye on things. "Clementine can you please shut the door." Katjaa asked. Clementine nodded and went to shut the door. she must have seen Lee because she waved towards someone.

"So how ya feelin?" Andy asked Ralph.

"I'm not sure." Ralph responded.

"What did happen?" Katjaa asked concerned. "Kenny said that you were muttering some things and you didn't seem all there."

Clementine now lost her smile and focused on the adult conversation.

"It's not good." Ralph said sadly. "First, it started at night, then it progressed to day time naps, and now I'll just enter into this daze that whenever someone says the right thing." Katjaa, Andrew, and Clementine stared at Ralph. Thankfully, the awkward silence is soon broken when Lee entered in. Ralph moved over and made room for him, the other two adults went back to what they were doing, and Clementine was looking at the cow as if wanting to pet her.

"It's ok, Clementine, you can pet her." Katjaa said.

She looked up to Lee for confirmation and he said, "It's ok. Go ahead."

With that she started to pet the cow and said with child-like glee, "Whoa….Katjaa says Maybelle could have a baby tonight."

"We'll see Clementine." Katjaa responded to the comment.

Lee walked up to a salt lick that was on the ground and asked, "What's this thing?"

"Daddy says it's a salt lick." Duck responded to Lee's question.

"Yeah but don't lick it. It's gross." Clementine said.

Lee smirked and asked, "Did you lick?"

"I don't know." Clementine responded trying to act innocent. Lee and Ralph both chuckled in response.

Lee then turned his attention to Duck and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"No not really," Duck replied. He wrinkled his nose to the smell of cow manure and said, "Hmm…it smells funny in here."

"Like manure," Clementine chimed in.

"What's manure?" Duck asked confused by the new word.

"Do-Dee," Clementine responded. They both chuckled finding that the alternative word was quite funny.

"Kids," Katjaa said in a warning tone.

"Your reputation precedes you, Lee. You're already teaching her new words," Ralph motioned towards Clementine.

"Yeah, well, you don't need a classroom to teach." Lee responded. He then asked, "Could I talk to you in private?"

"Alright," Ralph said. They headed toward the back of the barn. "What's on yer mind?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened out there and who Leanne, Keith, and Heather are." Lee said very seriously.

At the mentioning of their names, Ralph's face contorted from being relaxed to anger. "I'm not talking about either of 'em." Ralph started to walk away.

Lee grabbed Ralph's arm and said, "Whether you want to or not. You're going to have to. If today is any indicator, you are either going to die or worse."

"Let go of my arm. I ain't talkin about 'em, not now, not ever!" Ralph's voice was getting progressively louder and more threatening.

Lee tried to keep his composure and said, "We're worried about you, Ralph. We're all thinking your going to jump off the deep-end and we don't want the kids to be around when that happens."

Ralph's face registered immediate shock and he asked angrily "Are you saying I'm threat to the kids? I'm just going to become just like that woman out there?" Lee looked down sadly as a confirmed yes. Ralph calmed down and wriggled his arm out of Lee's grip. "I guess I now know what you think of me." Ralph said sadly and left the barn. He went to sit at the patio again and once again he was pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down.

Suddenly, Ralph hears the patter of small footsteps. He looked up and saw Clementine standing there. She was extremely worried. "Please talk to me. I know you feel a lot of pain but when I would have a bad day at school, my dad would always tell me that talking about it makes you feel better." Her logic was sound, Ralph knew she was right. He was starting to share so many similarities to Jolene that it was scary.

Ralph inhaled and exhaled slowly and said, "It all started when I came home from work. Leanne, my wife, was cooking supper and told me that Heather, my daughter, was out with a friend. I went upstairs to change out of my work clothes until I heard a scream. I ran downstairs and saw a man on top of Leanne but he was pale, his clothes were torn and he was bleeding from his arm. I went and put the man into a full-nelson to get him off Leanne. Her arm was bleeding and a chunk of her skin was gone but she was worried more about the man I was holding. She checked him for a pulse but he was already dead. He was a walker! Anyways after finding out the man wasn't really alive, Leanne went upstairs and grabbed my revolver from my nightstand. She brought it downstairs and gave it to me as she treated her wound. I pushed the walker down and shot it in the head. I looked over and asked if she was alright to which she responded yes." Ralph stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Keith, my son, ran down stairs after hearing the gun shot and asked what was wrong. I told him that a crazy guy bit his mother-the same crazy behavior as those sick people on the news up to recent. Suddenly there was some loud banging on the door. I went upstairs to get a better look of outside and looked out of my second story window and yelled to both my wife and son to come take a look. Out there was a mini-army of sick people. I told them both to pack up as many items as possible: clothes, food, water, books. I went and packed up a couple of my guns and a lot of ammo. We headed out to the mini-van and packed it till the walkers had busted down our garage door. Somehow, we managed to ram our way through the mini-army. I went to pick up Heather but…" Ralph trailed off with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The clever eight-year-old noticed this and put a reassuring hand on Ralph's shoulder. She nodded as if to say continue.

Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I can't."

"You can." She said.

Ralph shook head and said, "There are some thing's I'm not ready for. This is one of them." Ralph said refusing to look up at the eight-year-old.

"Then tell us." Lee's voice was heard. Ralph looked up with tears in his eyes. Kenny, Katjaa, Lee, Clementine, and Duck were there standing in front of Ralph

"Out of all of us, you have lost the most." Katjaa said sympathetically as she took a seat next to Ralph and put a comforting arm around his back.

"We're all here for you, pal." Kenny said also sympathetically. "You've done so much for us; it's about time we returned the favor."

Ralph continued reluctantly, "I-I found my daughter as one of the walkers when I got to her friend's house." Ralph's voice cracked and more tears fell down his cheeks. "I had no choice but to leave her behind. We went into downtown Macon to try to get to the bunker in Atlanta. That's when I accidentally hit a guy. I went out of the car to check on him. My wife agreed and said to hurry back. My wife understood; she was a doctor and strived to save lives. That's where I got half of my medical training from. I went up to him and saw that he was a walker; I turned around just in time for a bullet to come close to my head. I went for cover and heard a vehicle ridding off." Ralph started to cry now and had his face in his hand. "It was my van…the one that had my wife…and son in it! Some piece of shit stole it!" Ralph shouted in between sobs.

"Holy shit," Lee said surprised what Ralph has undergone. Katjaa brought Ralph into a hug as he finally mourned the death of his daughter and wife and the disappearance of his son who is probably dead. Clementine felt bad for the man who had done so much for her and Lee. She couldn't help but to cry as well from the traumatic story.

For probably five minutes, Ralph wept for his family but he eventually calmed down, "Thank you, all of you."

"We're sorry for your loss, Ralph. Is there anything we could do for you?" Lee asked.

"I don't need anything anymore." Ralph said with a sad smile.

With that, one by one, everyone went their separate ways. Kenny and Lee went back toward the barn with Katjaa and Duck but Clementine was still there, sad from earlier. "Hey chin up." Ralph said.

A couple moments passed until she finally hugged him and repeatedly said, "I'm sorry."

"What for hon?" Ralph asked confused why she was apologizing. She probably saved his life in all honesty.

She stopped hugging him and tears rolled down her rosy checks and hiccupped, "Your family."

Ralph, in response, put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that her vision was on him. "How about I push you on the swing? Would that make you feel better?" Ralph offered to her.

She nodded in response and the two headed to the swing. Ralph started pushing her, and after a few minutes, he said, "Thank you."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You probably saved my life. The path I was going on wasn't going to end well. You were persistent though and through your persistence you were able to get me to talk so I can mourn. It's thanks to you that maybe I won't become a psychopath. I owe you my life." Ralph explained while continuing to push her.

"That's what friends do for each other. We help each other." Clementine said in response. Ralph smiled and kept pushing her until he heard the dinner bell. he stopped the swing and both Clementine and Ralph headed up the house. On the way, Clementine instinctively grabbed a hold of Ralph's. Katjaa, Kenny, and Duck were coming from the barn but there was no Lee with them. "Where's Lee?" Clementine asked.

"He's helping Andy with some errands around the barn. He's almost done." Kenny explained.

"Well alright, let's head on in." Ralph said. The sweet aroma of the food was very much clear as they entered the house. The table was full of food fit for a king: mashed potatoes, biscuits, green beans, stuffing, all of which is home-grown. Ralph took a seat getting ready for the meal and Clementine sat next to him. Both of whom were unaware what Lee has discovered in the barn...


	5. Enemies

**A/N: There is yet another change in the story and you all could probably imagine what it is. Oh well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**. All rights are reserved to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale Games.**

Everyone was excited for the meal with yells of glee and happiness which was rare for the motor inn group. Lee finally came in with Andy while Andy was talking about a mess on the floor being caused by a walker that got in a while back. Dinner came in just in time; it was starting to rain outside and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal." Brenda squealed. "Oh, this is a delight."

"I can eat horse." Kenny said happily.

Ralph chuckled and said, "So could I."

"Where's Mark?" Lee asked perplexed. Mark was missing from the table.

"Now don't you worry about him. I already brought some food up for him. You just let him rest." Brenda explained.

"Mind if I wash my hands?" Lee asked.

"Bathroom's right outside the hall and be sure to get under your nails, you've been mucking around in the dirt all day." Lee left and he headed for the stairs instead of the bathroom. He quietly made his way up the stairs. They creaked and moaned along with his footsteps but they were unnoticed by the St. Johns so he continued. He reached the top of the stairs with a master bedroom nearby and a closet. He went towards the closet and opened it and found it stuffed with used medical supplies and interestingly enough a power chord that led to the wall. Lee had an uneasy feeling and plugged the extension chord with what appeared to be the main chord. Light came from an unnoticed hole in the closet where the main chord led. He got up and headed into the master bedroom where he noticed a door. which had the light on. He slowly opened the door and stared on in disbelief. There in front of him was his friend Mark with both of his legs gone and replaced with bloodied stumps.

"Lee..." Mark struggled to say.

"Mark, what happen?" Lee asked complete concern washing over his whole face.

"Bro-Brothers." Mark replied with raspy breaths.

"What happened to your legs man?" Lee asked frightened by the scene.

"Don't...eat...dinner." Mark replied.

"Lee did you fall in?" Brenda chuckled. "Dinner's on the table and everyone's having at it!"

"Wow…where did you guys get barbeque meat from?" Kenny asked out loud.

The one immediate concern that washed over Lee was Clementine. He had to get to her and now. Lee rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He entered the room huffing but no one seemed to notice him. He looked over and saw Clementine stab the piece of meat with her fork and brought the food up to her mouth until Lee yelled, "Don't eat that!" Everyone was startled and Clementine puts her fork down as a response.

"Lee, you alright?" Ralph asked with concern.

"Oh sit your ass down Lee; this lady has made you a meal!" Larry yelled.

"Yeah Lee what has gotten into you?" Lilly asked.

"He just got startled." Brenda stated bluntly and didn't explain what she meant.

"He could use some damn manners." Larry said angrily.

"You're eating human meat!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone was startled and not sure of what to think. Everyone with the exception of the St Johns huffed a gasp.

"You're scaring the kids, Lee." Kenny said.

"Lee what the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly asked.

"Don't indulge him Lilly. There's always something with this guy." Larry said coldly.

"Sometimes, paranoia is a good thing. I mean think about it. Where would they have gotten this meat from?" Ralph exclaimed speaking to the group. "They've only got one cow and there have been no big game animals in the area. I mean, Brenda what the heck are we eating?"

Larry looked as though he was to argue with Ralph but was unable to think of a rational comeback.

Suddenly, Katjaa grabbed Duck's plate of food away from him. "Mom, I was eating that!" Duck exclaimed.

"We need to get the kids, everyone, out of here! We need to go now!" Lee exclaimed with a look of fear and concern for everyone's safety.

Danny, then, spoke up, "Everything could have turned alright for ya folks."

"He would have died anyway; we need to think about living!" Andy added in.

"Settle down honey." Brenda said to Andy and then focused on everyone. "Growing up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste; it's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now you got monsters roaming around that do nothing but eat people and for what, to continue to rot till they eat some more." The motor inn group looked on in horror at the woman as she continued. "We figured we could put that meat to better use."

Everyone in the motor inn group pushed their plate away from them and Lilly groaned "Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just let us go." Lee pleaded with the woman.

She didn't respond to Lee for a few seconds. Ralph then said, "Think about this Brenda. You're outnumbered."

"Ralph, that's not a very nice thing to imply." She said not intimidated in the slightest. She continued, "Andy is right. We go after people who were going to die anyway, one way or another."

"Like y'all," Danny said coldly.

Lee's eyes widen. The first thing he looked at was Clementine and he yelled, "Clementine run!"

She scooted back but that was as far as she got until Andy brought out a handgun and Danny grabbed his sniper rifle that was leaning against the table. "No one's going anywhere!" Andy exclaimed as he and Danny got up aiming their guns at everyone to make sure no one bolts out of the room. "We've got lots of use for y'all right here."

Larry ramble an incoherent string of cursing and Lilly exclaimed. "Put your guns down! We're walking out of here!"

"I don't want you going near my family!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Mommy, I don't want to die! Mommy, what did I eat?" Duck whimpered.

"Everyone, everything will be ok." Lee said calmly.

Clementine got as close to Ralph as possible, trying to find some form of protection from him as she said, "Lee...Lee." She wanted Lee next to her to give her comfort and protection. Suddenly, she got grabbed by her hair and she screamed an ear-piercing scream that put the man in the bear trap's scream to shame.

Lee's vision became blurred to nothing but red and he bellowed, "I'll kill you!" Danny and his rifle were the only thing standing between him and Andy who grabbed Clementine's hair.

There was some loud thumping and everyone's attention diverted to the entrance of the dining room. A few minutes later, everyone saw Mark crawling across the floor, legless. "Pleeeease? Someone?" Mark said pulling himself across the floor. Everyone in the motor inn group gasped at the sight of the man.

Lee turned his attention to Clementine who was hyperventilating and yelled, "Clemen-Ow". He couldn't finish his sentence. Danny had hit him hard on the head with the butt of his rifle. He hit the ground just as hard.

* * *

><p>"Lee!" Kenny exclaimed and started to move towards his friend but stopped when Danny aimed at him.<p>

"Andy, Danny why don't you take them to the barn?" Brenda asked the two men.

"Yes mama," Danny responded. Andy let Clementine go and she would have fallen onto the floor if Ralph hadn't caught her. She tried to calm down and was successful as Danny made a motion with his gun to move. Everyone complied, even Larry which is a first.

Kenny and Ralph picked Lee up and the group headed to the barn. Brenda stopped Andy to talk privately; they headed out of the house and were getting to the barn. "What's the plan?" Kenny whispered to Ralph as they carried Lee.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Ralph whispered back. "The status quo is not in our favor."

Kenny cursed under his breath and Danny yelled, "You two better shut up or I'll kill you both!" The two men knew this was an empty threat and continued toward the barn.

The group went into the barn and at the very back of the barn, there was a room with blood everywhere along with jars of what looked like human intestines. The group was forced to move past it and went past it to a meat locker that was further into the barn. Andy and Danny checked everyone for weapons and equipment and confiscated a multitool in Lee's possession and Ralph's pocket knife. The group headed inside and Kenny and Ralph laid Lee down just as Andy came up from behind Katjaa and Duck, who would have been the last two people to enter, and said, "You're not going in there." He grabbed both of them and Danny shuts the door immediately.

"Kat!" Kenny yelled and he ran to the door and continued, "Give me my wife and son back, you sons o bitches!"

Ralph started to check Lee for injuries as Clementine approached him. "Is he going to be ok?" Clementine asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think he just had a concussion." Ralph said as he got up. "I'm gonna try to find a way outta here. Can you keep an eye on him for me?"

She nodded her head.

Kenny was trying to find an alternate way out, seeing that the door was a lost cause but now it was Larry's turn to go into a rant. Lilly looked horrible; she was probably going to throw up any minute.

* * *

><p>7 minutes later<p>

"Open up the damn door! You can't keep us in here!" Larry continued his constant rant. Ralph kept looking around for anything that could be used as an exit but so far there was nothing of interest. "You sick f- bastards!" Larry continued on with his rant. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone violently throwing up: Lilly. "Open up! I'll tear you f- apart with my bare hands-"

"Stop that banging! We need to find another way out of here!" Kenny yelled at Larry.

Despite this, he continued to rant and bang on the door, "I'll break this damn door down!"

"Lee," Clementine exclaimed. "Ralph, come quick! Lee's awake."

Ralph ran over as Lee tried to get up. Ralph put hand on his chest and shook his head. "Don't. I think you might've gotten a concussion."

"It was a person; they tried to make us eat a person!" Clementine said panicking.

"But you didn't do it?" Lee asked her.

She shook her head and said, "Nu-ah."

"The rest of us did! If you hadn't dragged your feet-" Larry turned around and started to yell at Lee as if it was his fault.

"Come on dad," Lilly interrupted Larry. "Now's not the time." She still seemed to be not looking too good.

Lee shifted his focus to Clementine and asked, "They didn't hurt you did they Clementine?"

She shook her head again and replied, "Na-uh."

"Lee, those psychos have my family and we're stuck in a damn meat locker! We need to get the f- out of here!" Kenny yelled worried for his family's safety.

"This thumb sucker is the one that brought us here!" Larry came back over determined to blame Lee for something.

Ralph got up and stared at him face-to-face and said, "It doesn't matter! We were all fooled to think that we could trust these people!"

Larry went back over angrily to bang on the door more and Ralph sighed frustrated in trying to deal with the man.

"I'm scared." Clementine said.

"Don't be, we're going to find another way out of here." Lee said to help calm her nerves.

Lee went over to Larry to calm him down. "Come on, Larry. Do you really want to attract their attention?"

"Yeah I want to attract their attention," Larry said banging on the door once more. Then he raised his voice in anger, "so I can f- kill them!"

"I guess your new girlfriend wasn't all that she was cracked up to be." Lee said indifferently.

"What the hell is your problem?" Larry yelled at Lee. "You didn't give me my day's rations back at the motor lodge and you went out of your way to be an asshole to me tonight. You must really hate me." As he continued he was building an even more intimidating scowl. Clementine was starting to get scared and hid behind Ralph. Lee, however held his ground, not scared in the slightest by the man. "But guess what? You're stuck with me. I plan to be around long after you're gone and when you turn, I'll be the one to put you down!"

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'm not your enemy, Larry." Lee said.

"None of us are Larry! We all want to get out of here and we all want to get to safety." Ralph exclaimed.

"I don't believe either of you." Larry said. "You're both a danger to this group."

With that, Larry went back to banging on the door and ranting. Clementine wasn't as scared anymore and was alright to be left alone while Ralph went over and put a hand on Lee's shoulder to get his attention. "I spotted that A/C up there." Ralph said pointing his finger to the said unit. The two headed toward it and Ralph continued to explain, "There ought to be a vent behind that unit, maybe big enough for one of us to fit through."

"You think so?" Lee asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ralph replied.

Suddenly, growls of pain could be heard from Larry as he clutched his chest. "Easy!" Lilly told him but it was no good.

"Oh gosh." He said and fell to the ground lifelessly. Clementine gasped at the sight of the elderly man falling on the ground.

"Dad! Dad, come on! Dad!" Lilly exclaimed. "Oh my gosh he's not breathing. I think he has had a heart attack!" Lilly said as she tried to perform CPR on him.

"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed. "Is he dead?"

"He's not dead!" Lilly yelled. "Somebody help me!"

"If he's dead-" Kenny said panicking slightly.

"He's not dead!" Lilly interrupted.

"Think about it Lee." Kenny directed his attention to Lee, while Ralph went over to check Larry's pulse since he wasn't breathing. There was a pulse but it was very weak. "You know what has to happen. You know how quick that poor bastard turned at the motor inn."

"What are you saying?" Lilly asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"Lilly I'm sorry, I truly, truly am but in a few minutes, we are going to be stuck in a room with 6' 4", 300 pound seriously pissed off dead guy." Kenny explained

"Screw you! We can bring him back!" She yelled back at Kenny and then turned her attention to Ralph. "Ralph! Help me!"

Ralph shook his head and said, "His pulse is too weak. We can't risk it."

"No! You're not going to hurt him!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly can still save him." Lee said trying to reason with the two but it was no good.

"I wish she could! Believe me I do." Kenny said. "But that man is dead. All three of you know what happens next."

"Listen, Kenny, back at the drug store, when we all thought Duck was bit, I gave him the benefit of a doubt maybe we should do the same now." Lee said rationally.

"That was different then. Duck wasn't bit but come on; we know this guy ain't going to make it. Remember what Ben said? You got to destroy the brain." Kenny said solemnly. "Come on Lee you can't be on the middle on this one. You got to have my back this time."

"Dammit Lee! I need you, please help me!" Lilly shouted while still trying to perform CPR.

Lee was conflicted but he soon made his decision. He headed over to help Lilly while Ralph starred on in disbelief and said, "Lee you need to do the tough decision here. I know you don't want to do this and Kenny and I don't either but how are you going to fulfill your promise to Clementine to help her find her parents if you and she have become walkers?" Ralph continued harshly. "Are really willing to risk her life for Larry's?" Despite what Ralph said, Lee went over and helped Lilly perform CPR on Larry.

"Is he breathing at all?" Lee asked as he got down.

"No, no I don't think so." Lilly said panicking.

"Ok, let me take over; keep checking his pulse." Lee responded as he started to perform CPR on Larry.

"Are you stupid; he's going to turn!" Kenny exclaimed. He then went and grabbed a salt lick. "You're f- worthless Lee." Kenny said as positioned himself to threw it on Larry's skull. He succeeded and crushed it completely.

"No!" Lilly screamed and started to cry over her father's body.

"Kenny!" Lee exclaimed. "What the f-!"

Kenny raised his hands in surrender and said, "I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"You don't know that!" Lee exclaimed as he approached Kenny angrily.

Yes, I do Lee." Kenny yelled back. "I was counting on you man."

Ralph sent an apologetic look Lee's way and approached him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so dismissive of Larry's condition. I guess I'm a little spooked from what happened back at the motor inn."

"It's alright, just be there for us in the future, ok?" Lee said until both men could hear Clementine breaking down and crying. Lee went over and comforted the girl while Ralph continued to inspect the A/C.

Kenny approached Ralph and lightly punched him to get Ralph's attention. Kenny had a scowl and said, "You should have helped me; you said it yourself that Larry could come back and easily chomp on us."

Ralph shook his head and said, "I'm in no position to make decision anymore because I made the wrong one back there. I should have helped Larry. From now on, I'll follow Lee's lead. He uses common sense and unlike you, he cares for the group."

Kenny looked offended and yelled, "I care for this group!"

"No you don't." Ralph retorted. "You only care about your family and yourself."

Kenny was furious at Ralph and stated, "When we get out of this, maybe you, me, and Lee should keep our distance from each other."

"We're all on the same side Kenny but you do need to get your priorities straight." Ralph replied. Kenny walked away not caring of what Ralph was saying.

Ralph looked over and saw that Lee had finished comforting his girl and went over to Ralph. "What was that all about?"

Ralph sighs in frustration and says, "Kenny's pissed that we didn't help him."

"I'm glad you didn't help Ken. He was too hasty." Lee said. He then asked, "What now?"

"We find a way out of here." Ralph said nodding his head toward the A/C.

**A/N: Ok again, another in game change but what do you expect? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The Escape

**A/N: Ok, sorry that this is just a novelization of the game with my OC just added into the mix so far but episode three will change that. Stay tuned, it is about to get interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**. All rights are reserved to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale Games.**

Lee and Ralph looked at the A/C unit and discovered some screws. "You have anything that may remove these screws?" Lee asked.

"Nah, they checked us for any weapons or tools before throwing us in here." Ralph said. "Don't bother trying to search for your multi-tool; they took that too."

Lee sighed angrily at the given situation, "Now what do we do?"

Ralph examined the screws more closely then he realized that the screws had very large heads that could be unscrewed by a make-shift screwdriver, like a coin. "You know, there is something we can do. These screws are very large. If any of us had a coin that would make a good make-shift screwdriver." Ralph said to the entire group.

Lilly was still grieving for Larry and Clementine and Kenny shook their heads as a sign that they had nothing. Ralph looked over at Lee and saw him very solemn. "I think there's only one of us who has coins in his pockets." He then nudged his head toward Larry.

Ralph sighed and said, "Come on, let's go talk to Lilly."

Lee crouched down near Lilly and Ralph stood beside him. She was extremely focused on her dad and the two thought she was too preoccupied to have noticed the two men. "Lilly," Ralph said to get her attention

She continued to look at her father and said in a very sad voice, "He was still alive. Why would you just give up on him?"

"I'm sorry, I made the wrong call." Ralph stated plainly. "I guess I'm a little on edge since what happened at the motor inn this morning."

"You know Larry and I didn't see eye-to-eye but I know he would do what's best for you." Lee said solemnly. "He was a good father." Lilly sniffled and teared up as a response. Lee continued and said, "Listen, I know this is a hard time but I think we might have found an escape route."

"The screws on that A/C unit are very large and Lee mentioned that Larry may have something to undo the screws." Ralph explained.

Lilly looked up shocked at the suggestion and asked angrily, "What do you want my blessing to loot my dad's corpse?"

"Your permission," Lee inquired.

Lilly sighed and looked down at Larry. "Do what you have to do," she replied.

Lee reluctantly searched Larry and found three coins in his pocket. Lee threw one Ralph's way and Ralph caught it and started to unscrew the A/C. "Hurry the f- up, Ralph." Kenny said impatiently.

Ralph finished off the second screw and waved his hand toward Lee to help pull the A/C off.

Once the A/C was pulled off successfully, Kenny walked over. "There's our way out you two."

"It's too small for any of us to fit through." Lee said observantly.

Ralph sighed frustrated by the situation until the three men heard Clementine say, "I can do it." They looked at her and Lee went to her. He got down to eye-level with her and said, "I know you're brave enough."

"I'm scared." She replied.

"Remember the treehouse. You held out for days."

"And I saved your life." Clementine chimed in.

"Yeah, that's right." Lee chuckled.

"Ok." Clementine said trying to build up her confidence.

Lee lifted her up so she could crawl into vent and said, "You're going to be fine."

"What do I do when I get out?" Clementine asked.

"See if you can get to the other side of that door." Lee referenced the door that kept the group in the meat locker. With that Clementine started down the vent. There were some loud echoed thumps as she advanced down the vent with a last loud crash which must have been the final part of the vent. The group waited for a few seconds and heard Clementine gasp. Everyone panicked and for probably the longest minute of every group member's life, they continued to wait. Thankfully, the door opened and Clementine popped her head. "Are you ok? Did anyone see you?" Lee asked worriedly.

"No, but there's a man outside," Clementine replied.

Kenny started for the door and Ralph asked, "Where you goin?"

"Why do you care?" Kenny replied his voice laced with anger.

"Kenny!" Lee exclaimed. He turned his attention to Lilly and said, "Lilly, I'm sorry, we need to go."

"I know; I just need a minute." Lilly said tearfully. "We're good." She said happily to Lee as a form of thank you.

Ralph placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and said, "Go! I'll keep an eye on them."

Lee gave Ralph an appreciative nod and headed out of the meat locker.

* * *

><p>Lilly spent more time grieving over Larry and finally got up. Suddenly, the three heard a gun discharge and ran into the room just in time to see Danny push Lee down with his rifle. Ralph immediately grabbed a scythe that was on a nearby table and ran for Danny. Danny didn't notice Ralph until it was too late as Ralph stuck the scythe into Danny's shoulder. Danny retreated slightly and grunted in pain. Before, Danny could react Ralph pushed him into a bear trap that was probably meant for one of the motor inn survivors.<p>

Ralph looked back at Lee who gave an appreciative nod. Kenny stepped out of his hiding place and looked as if to say something until Katjaa's scream could be heard throughout the farm. Kenny made an immediate exit and left the group in the barn to deal with Danny.

Lee grabs a pitchfork from a bail of hay as Ralph goes over and grabbed Danny's sniper rifle as Danny blurts out, "You see? You understand now don't you? You can have me. It's how the world works now. Give part of yourself so others can live."

"I should f- kill you right now." Lilly said coldly.

"Mark never volunteered to be food!" Lee yells as a reply.

"Explain yourself!" Ralph exclaimed. "Mark's wounds were far from fatal. Why would you kill him?"

"You don't get it, do you? It's survival of the fittest." Danny said to Ralph in a voice that dripped with insanity. "You have to keep me alive, if you kill me, the meat gets tainted; you can't eat it!" Danny turned his attention to Lee.

"You're already tainted!" Lee inches closer with the pitchfork toward Danny as Ralph, Lilly, and Clementine looked on.

"You ain't going to kill me like you didn't kill Jolene. You don't have what it takes- Ah!"

Lee raises the pitchfork and he throws it into the bail behind Danny. "No! This is not how the world works now! You won't make me kill you!" Lee said angrily. He looks over at the other members of his group to see that Clementine approved of his decision to spare Danny's life. However, the victory was short-lived as Katjaa's screams echoed throughout the area again.

"Go, we'll cover you." Ralph says to Lee.

"Just stay here and keep Clementine safe. I'll be back." Lee says and leaves. He looks back to see Clementine who was happily staring at the man who tried to save as many people as he could today.

* * *

><p>Outside the storm was getting intense and Lee could not find Kenny anywhere. Thunder roared in the distance and the only light that could be seen was from a battery-operated lantern that hung above the entrance of the barn and the house. Lee, then noticed what looked like a red beam that was hitting the hay stack. He went forward and saw it was making a few organized patterns, only one explanation. "Doug?" Lee whispered. He walked over to where the beam was and was soon in the beam's path. The red light shined into his eye making him jump a bit in surprise. "Doug." He said as the said man in question approached Lee with Ben. "Doug what was that? You nearly blinded me."<p>

"Morse Code." Doug responded. "Sorry about that but I did get your attention didn't I?"

"We need your help." Lee blurted out.

"Yeah, I figured." Doug said. "When you guys didn't come back, we figured something must have went wrong."

"Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us." Lee said.

Doug's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath and asked, "Is everyone else alright?"

"They still have Katjaa and Duck in the house and I don't know where the heck Kenny is." Lee responded.

"Ok, we'll do what we can." Doug replied and pulled out his handgun. "Hopefully, all of Ralph's target practice will help us get out of here."

"Try to sneak around; the front gate is too dangerous." Lee remarked.

Doug nodded and looked at Ben and said, "Follow my lead. It's this way."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yes...wait no...yes." Doug said as he tried to figure out how to outflank the house.

* * *

><p>Lee approached the house quietly but not quietly enough. Brenda could hear someone come up to the house and she yelled, "Danny is that you? What's going on out there?"<p>

"Where is Katjaa and Duck?" Lee asked as he got up and approached the house.

Lee reached the door and opened it to see Brenda take ahold of Katjaa and said, "Get over here." Katjaa provided some resistance but stopped altogether when Brenda shoved her handgun into Katjaa's face. Brenda then yelled, "Lee get back! Don't you come in here." Lee refused to back down and entered the door. "You just had to go snooping around, didn't you?" Brenda asked as she kept the gun pointed to Katjaa's temple.

"Let her go Brenda. You know you don't want to do this." Lee approached Brenda very cautiously.

"Just go away and leave us be." Brenda said as she dragged her hostage up the stairs. Lee continued to approach Brenda until she trained the gun on him. "Lee, don't you take another step." Her whole hand could be seen shaking with the gun as she pointed at Lee. She didn't want to kill him.

"Think about your farm, Brenda. Would Terry wanted any of this?" Lee asked.

"Just go away and leave us be." Brenda replied as she dragged Katjaa up the stairs more. Lee approached again until Brenda raised her gun and yelled, "I don't want to kill you Lee." Lee noticed something that would end the stalemate which was a reanimated Mark wanting to get a hold of any human flesh it could and Brenda was very close to it.

"Please, Brenda." Lee pleaded. "You don't want to do this."

"Just stop," Brenda replied as she back away from Lee but then was grabbed by Mark. She screamed in pain as Mark tore into her flesh and she lost her grip on Katjaa.

"They took Duck!" Katjaa exclaimed. "Where's Kenny?"

"Don't move asshole!" Andy could be heard yelling.

"Don't you freaking hurt him!" Kenny was heard.

"Oh my gosh!" Katjaa exclaimed as she ran out of the house with Lee close behind her. The scene didn't look good as Kenny snarled at Andy while Andy pointing the gun to Duck's head.

"Andy don't!" Lee exclaimed as he approached them. Andy took the rifle's sight off of Duck for a second and with a risky charge, Kenny tried to get Duck back but ended up getting shot for his efforts. Ketjaa screamed at the sight of Kenny getting shot and she quickly rushed to his side. "Andy." Lee said calmly.

"Who the f- do you think you people are?" Andy exclaimed. "All we wanted was some damn gasoline."

"Just calm down." Lee said as he approached Andy but just as Lee approached him. Andy raised the gun at Lee. Lee stopped advancing. Andy had his hand on the trigger with a sadistic smile on his face until a shot rang out. Lee was shocked and looked up and down his body for any gun shot wounds but stopped when he looked up and saw Andy fall to the ground and his body rolled down the hill. Lee looked over to the barn and saw that it was Ralph who shot Andy. Clementine looked on horrified that Ralph had made the shot.

The group congregated and Lee went to Ralph. "Why did you make that shot."

"If I didn't, you would be dead." Ralph said not liking that he was forced to kill Andy. "I didn't want to take that risk."

Lee nodded as if to say that he understood. Suddenly the sound of gurgled growling was getting louder as walkers started to knock down the fence. "Let's go." Lee said and the group started to walk away from the farm. The walk back was quiet until Doug came up to Lee and said, "Hey, Lee, I'm sorry that me and Ben left the motor inn unprotected."

"I'm glad you showed up when you did." Lee replied. "I'm glad you and Ben were there for back-up."

Doug gave an appreciative nod and then became very solemn. "Were the really eating people for food?"

"Yeah and Clementine almost ate some." Lee responded.

"Almost?" Doug inquired.

"I stopped her." Lee responded. "This world is such a mess. I can't leave her alone Doug."

"Well the bright side is that you managed to keep her from eating human meat. That's got to count for something." Doug said.

Lee smiled back, thankful of his friend's support. Katjaa walked up to Lee and she said, "I was able to recover this from the house. It was with your stuff." She handed Lee a camcorder.

"Yeah, I found it while Ralph, Danny and I looked for the bandits that shot Mark." Lee explained. Lee then directed his attention to Doug and asked, "Do you want it Doug?"

Doug shook his head. "It's only a twenty-dollar cheapie; however, I will try to get it to work." Doug said to Lee.

"Thanks Doug." Lee replied. Doug left and started to work on the device leaving Lee with Kenny's family.

Lee approached the family and went toward Kenny and Kenny told Katjaa and Duck, "Hon, why don't you let me and Lee have a minute to talk." Ralph and Clementine walked up to Kenny as well. "There's going to be fallout." Kenny remarked.

"For killing Lilly's dad, yeah, I'd imagine so." Lee replied.

"So what are you all thinking." Kenny asked curiously.

"You're not bad man, Kenny." Ralph said. "You acted too quickly and I made the wrong decision."

"How I know it." Kenny replied coldly and walked away.

Ralph shook his head in disgust as the man left. The group continued up the road until Duck asked, "Dad, what's that noise?"

"It sounds like a car." Kenny replied.

"Oh no, not more strangers," Ben said.

Ralph walked past them to see the location of the car. It was just standing there with passenger and probably driver's door open. Ralph squatted down and headed toward the car with rifle in hand. He looked inside and saw the keys in the ignition and the gas gauge was low. "That's what I figured," Ralph said as he turned the vehicle off and pocketed the keys.

"Oh shit!" Kenny exclaimed. "Baby you got to see this. There's a shit load of food and supplies back here." The whole group made its way toward the abandoned car.

Katjaa took a look and said, "This food can save all of us!"

"Not all of us." Lilly glared at Kenny. As a response, Kenny gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Look we don't know if these people are dead." Ben said not wanting to get involved in taking the supplies.

"If we just take this stuff, we would just be monsters that came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Lilly said.

"This stuff isn't ours." Clementine added in.

"Dad whose car is it?" Duck asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's ours now." Kenny replied.

"It's abandoned Ducky. Don't worry." Katjaa said reassuringly.

"But what if it's not," Clementine said. Everyone now stared at the eight-year-old and she continued, "What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?"

Ralph walked over next to her and took a look at the group and said, "I think Clementine's right. We can't take this stuff. How're we any better than those bandits, if we do?"

"Because we didn't hurt anyone to get this stuff," Kenny replied angrily.

"We'll do without these supplies." Ralph said ignoring Kenny's earlier remark.

"What? Did you have a meal or something back there and kept it from the rest of us?" Kenny snapped at Ralph.

"Trust me, I'm hungry too, Ken but I don't want to become the monster that did the same to me." Ralph replied.

Lee went in front of Clementine and said, "We have to take this stuff. We need it in order to survive."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's not about right or wrong anymore." Katjaa said to Clementine. "It's about survival."

Lee got up and made a gesture to Ralph to hand him the keys. "I still don't think it's right but it is necessary." Ralph said as he handed Lee the keys. Lee went over and opened up the trunk. Everyone was done stripping the car for supplies and food. Lee called Clementine over and gave her a hooded sweater to keep for the months ahead since winter was coming to Georgia. She reluctantly accepted the hoodie and went to join the rest of the group.

Doug came over to Lee and said. "Hey Lee, I got that camcorder to work. You may want to see this."

They were both looking at a camcorder and Lee looked on horrified. Ralph noticed this and walked over to the two men. "What's up?" Ralph asked. Lee showed a video of Jolene spying on the group with bandits in the background.

After it was done playing, Lee, Doug, and Ralph shared worried expressions. Lee finally spoke up, "Well what now?"

"Our location has been given away. It's not safe to go back to the motor inn anymore." Ralph said.

"Where else can we go?" Doug asked.

"I don't know, after today, I don't exactly trust Kenny or Lilly. Let's wait a week, try to set a plan." Ralph replied. With that the three went to rejoin the group. Lee soon felt small fingers intertwined with his. He stared down to see Clementine smiling at him. He smiled back thinking things will be ok as long as Clementine stays with him.

**A/N: So that brings an end to the Second Episode. It'll be a while till I can update again. Look toward mid-May for the next installment. **


End file.
